Kyusung Birthday
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: "kau bohong. Dan kau tau kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku."/ "...Aku hanya takut Kyuhyun melupakannya."/ "aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun"/ HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY


**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, and other

.

**Pairing :**

Kyusung

.

**Rate :**T

.

**Genre :**

Romance(?)

.

**Disc :**

Kyuhyun belong to Yesung, Yesung belong to Kyuhyun. And Kyusung is MINE #digaplok xD

.

**Summary :**

.

**Warning :**

Yaoi, gaje, aneh, bahasa acak-acakan, coretan gak jelas, newbe, alur berantakan, sediakan kantong plastik sebelum lambung anda berkontraksi :)

.

.

.

**hai...hai... #lambaiLambai xD  
Ryu kembali HANYA untuk meramaikan KyuSung Day^^**

**dengan membawa Coretan gaje, aneh, cerita pasaran, dan tidak baik untuk di konsumsi(?)**

**jika ada yang tidak suka. Ryu harapkan jangan baca kalau berakhir dengan pengeBASH-an. cukup klik tanda silang di bagian kanan tab anda^^**

**Ryu sadar Ryu hanyalah seorang amatir yang suka nyoret-nyoret(?) gak jelas. karena itu Ryu tidak pernah menyebut diri Ryu author. dan Ryu tau coretan Ryu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipublikasikan. Tapi dengan tidak tau dirinya tetap Ryu publis guna mengisi kekosongan akun^^v**

.

.

**Ps : ini hanya karangan belaka. tidak ada maksud atau unsur apapun. hanya sebagai hiburan semata. Ryu hanya meminjam nama para cast dan menjadikannya tokoh dalam imajinasi gila Ryu #bahasaKu xD**

.

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**NO BASH NO FLAME**

**NO NO NO...**

* * *

.

.

~happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk termenung di depan TV yang menyala yang entah menayangkan apa. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dipertunjukkan oleh benda elektronik berbentuk persegi tersebut. Ini jadi seperti TV lah yang menonton seorang Kim Yesung yang tengah melamun.

.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah berangkat ke Mouse Rabbit sejak pukul 08 : 30 tadi. Jongjin juga sudah mengajaknya untuk ikut. Namun entahlah, dia hanya tidak ingin direcoki oleh fansnya terutama Kyusung shipper hari ini.

.

.

Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa seorang Kim Jongwoon bisa bersantai di rumah dan tidak melaksanakan tugas wamilnya? Bingo... Seratus untuk yang bisa menjawabnya. Karena ini akhir pekan tentu saja. Petugas Negara juga butuh waktu libur kan.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

Yesung masih setia dengan lamunannya. Sesekali dia terdengar menghela napas berat. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

Ada apa dengan besok? Besok tanggal 13 april. Lalu apa yang spesial dengan tanggal itu?

Karena besok adalah anniversary nya yang ke tujuh dengan Kyuhyun.

.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan seolah menghantam kepalanya. Apakah Kyuhyun mengingatnya? Apakah Kyuhyun memiliki waktu senggang besok untuk merayakan bersamanya mengingat para member Suju M masih sibuk dengan promosi lagu baru mereka, Swing. Termasuk juga Kyuhyun-nya.

Memikirkan hal tersebut sungguh membuat kepalanya sakit. Dan seperti ada yang menghimpit dadanya. Begitu sesak.

.

.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia juga merutuki kenapa tanggal 13 itu harus jatuh pada hari minggu. Hari libur. Jika pada hari biasa mungkin dia tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya dan menyibuk kan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi ini minggu. Membantu di Mouse Rabbit? Oh jika besok bukan hari spesialnya dengan Kyuhyun. Maka dia akan membantu dengan senang hati tanpa di minta. Tapi ayolah, mungkin Mouse Rabbit adalah salah satu tempat yang paling ingin dia hindari besok. Alasannya? Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan. Yesung sedang tidak ingin direcoki oleh para fans nya terutama Kyusung shipper. Yang pasti akan membahas tentang anniversary mereka.

.

.

Yesung tau Kyuhyun sangat sibuk dan harusnya dia mengerti hal itu. Tapi entahlah, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menjadi egois. Besok hari spesial mereka. Setidaknya Kyuhyun meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk Yesung. Atau minimal telepon dan mengirim pesan. Tapi nyatanya, sejak 3 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Bahkan pesan darinya pun tak dibalas oleh namja tersebut. Apakah Kyuhyun benar benar sibuk lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

Merasa lelah dengan fikirannya sendiri. Yesung memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya dengan sebelum nya mematikan TV yang menyala dengan malangnya. Tidur mungkin bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya manusia tidak akan berfikir saat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya lampu menembus retinanya. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas tmpat tidur seraya menguap sedikit. Sepertinya dia tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

Yesung menoleh ke jendela kamarnya. Hari sudah mulai redup walaupun bias-bias matahari masih tampak memayungi bumi. Dia melirik jam kecil di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Jam setengah 5 sore. Dia tidur terlalu lama sepertinya.

.

Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin terdengar baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung hanya menatap makanan di depan nya. Mengaduk tanpa niatan sedikitpun untuk memasukkan ke mulutnya guna mengganjal perutnya yang belum terisi apapun sejak pagi tadi.

Merasa tidak ada selera untuk makan, Yesung beranjak dari duduk nya kembali ke kamarnya. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa terlalu 'lelah' dengan hati dan fikirannya.

.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

.

Jongjin mengetuk pintu kamar hyungnya perlahan. Saat pulang dari Mouse Rabbit tadi, dia tidak menemukan Hyungnya diruang tv atau dimanapun. Karena itu dia yakin sang Hyung pasti berada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Cklek~

.

.

.

pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wujud pemilik kamar.

"ada apa Jongjin-ah? Kau sudah pulang?" Yesung bertanya seraya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Membiarkan Jongjin berdiri di depan pintu.

.

Jongjin mengerutkan alisnya. 'ada apa?' harusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa dengan hyungnya ini. Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu. Seperti orang yang ditinggal pergi suaminya saja.

.

Jongjin mengikuti Yesung masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang hyungnya. Memandang sang hyung yang berada di depannya yang kini tengah memeluk boneka kura-kura hijau pemberian Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Kesedihan terpancar jelas dari mata sabitnya.

.

.

"hyung?"

.

"hhmm..." Yesung hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"wae? Apa ada masalah?"

.

"ani. Nan gwenchana"

.

"kau bohong. Dan kau tau kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku."

.

"aku hanya sedang lelah"

.

"kalau begitu lihat aku hyung. Bukankah kau bilang tidak sopan berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicara kita. Apa kau sedang bertindak untuk menjadi tidak sopan disini?" ucap Jongjin penuh penekanan.

.

"yah! Aku hyung disini Kim Jongjin" bentak Yesung dan mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang dongsaeng.

.

"justru karena kau hyungnya. Apa kau mau mengajarkanku hal yang tidak sopan dan menjadi orang yang plin plan?" bantah Jongjin.

.

"kau... Aish sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku ingin istirahat." Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongjin dan menarik selimut sampai hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

"apa karena besok tanggal 13?" tanya Jongjin. Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Jongjin melanjutkan ucapannya. "ayolah Hyung. Kau tau sendiri Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan promosi album SJ M. Harusnya kau mengerti. Bukan malah menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini."

.

"aku mengerti dan aku sedang tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri. Aku hanya takut Kyuhyun melupakannya. Bahkan dia sudah 3 hari ini tidak menghubungiku." ucap Yesung mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tanpa merubah posisi berbaringnya.

.

"kau berfikir begitu? Kau meragukan Kyuhyun? Padahal aku yakin kau sendiri tau seberapa besar Kyuhyun mencintaimu hyung. Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa jika tau kau meragukannya saat ini. Jangan kekanakan hyung." Jongjin keluar setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan segala yang berkecamuk di fikirannya. Benarkah dia berlebihan dan kekanakan?

.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Yang artinya, sudah sejak hampir dari 2 jam yang lalu dia duduk seperti itu tanpa sedikitpun merubah posisinya. Dan yang dilakukannya sejak hampir 2 jam itu hanya menatap layar smartphone yang ada di pangkuannya.

.

.

Yesung membuang nafasnya berat. Mencoba menghalau sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan membuatnya sesak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 : 55 pm. Yang artinya 5 menit lagi maka hari akan berganti. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan menghubunginya.

.

Hingga jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Layar handphone nya tetap gelap tanda tidak ada yang menghubungi ataupun adanya pesan masuk.

.

"aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun" lirih Yesung dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dari mata sabitnya.

.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Sebenarnya tempat ini juga merupakan tempat yang paling tidak ingin dia kunjungi hari ini. Alasannya? karena disilah Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya 7 tahun lalu. bisa dibilang, tempat ini merupakan saksi bisu tentang hubungan karena tadi malam entah berapa lama dia menangis. Yang dia juga tidak tau apa yang sedang dia tangisi. Yang jelas, rasa sakit dan kecewa begitu mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Dan dia butuh waktu dan tempat untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya. Hingga sungai Han menjadi pilihan terakhir.

.

Lagi, Yesung merasakan nyeri dihatinya. Membuat nafasnya terasa sesak dan matanya kembali memanas. Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Berharap cairan bening serasa air laut yang sudah menemaninya sepanjang malam tidak kembali jatuh. Sungguh dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh siapapun saat ini.

Tapi hey! Bagaimana bisa kau akan baik-baik saja jika ini merupakan hari spesialmu dengan seseorang. Sementara seseorang tersebut tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Apalagi jika kalian sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama.

.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu tak kasat mata yang tengah menghimpit dadanya dan membuatnya merasa sesak yang begitu menyiksa.

.

.

**###**

.

.

Yesung merogoh saku mantelnya saat merasakan getaran pada handphone nya. Donghae calling. Sungguh bukan nama itu yang diharapkan menghubunginya saat ini. Melainkan nama seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 7 tahun ini. Seseorang yang begitu dicintainya. Kyuhyun-nya. Jujur dia masih begitu berharap Kyuhyun menghubunginya atau mengirim pesan padanya. Mengucapkan selamat anniversary untuk hubungan mereka. Sekalipun terlambat. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Sekedar memastikan Kyuhyun tidak lupa dengan hari spesial mereka.

.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya saat kenyataan yang tidak ingin dia percaya seolah tengah mengejeknya.

Yesung menghela nafas dalam. Kembali menatap layar handphone nya yang terus berkedip. Dengan sedikit enggan dia menjawab panggilan dari salah satu dongsaeng manjanya itu.

.

.

"yeoboseo Donghae-ah."

.

'...'

.

"m-mwo? Jangan bercanda Lee Donghae"

.

'...'

.

"tidak mungkin" tangan Yesung yang tengah menggenggam handphone nya bergetar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Seolah menolak sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak di inginkannya. Airmata mulai mengalir membuat jalan di pipi chubby nya. Dan detik berikutnya Yesung berlari meninggalkan sungai Han.

.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

.

Yesung terus berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan airmata yang tidak pernah berhenti. Tidak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang memandangnya heran bahkan ada yang terkejut. Well, dia tidak memakai penyamaran apapun sekedar untuk menutupi wajahnya saat ini. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat sebagian dari orang-orang terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Terlebih dia berlari dengan wajah kusut dan airmata yang membasahi wajah manisnya.

Tapi Yesung tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ada di fikirannya kini hanya satu orang. Satu orang yang amat sangat dia cintai. Cho Kyuhyun.

Masih berputar juga di otaknya pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Donghae di telpon tadi. Pembicaraan singkat yang mampu membuatnya berhenti bernapas dan merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Flashback on~

.

.

.

"yeoboseo Donghae-ah"

.

'hyung kau dimana? Kau harus segera kerumah sakit Seoul sekarang. Kyuhyun kecelakaan.' seru Donghae panik.

.

.

DEG~

.

.

"M-mwo? Jangan bercanda Lee Donghae."

.

'siapa yang bercanda Hyung? Kau fikir aku masih harus bercanda sementara salah satu dongsaengku tengah berperang dengan maut di dalam sana' Donghae meninggikan suaranya. Merasa Kesal dengan tanggapan Yesung. 'terserah kau mau datang kesini atau tidak. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Keadaan Kyuhyun kritis. Dan ku harap kau tidak menyesal nantinya hyung.' lanjut Donghae dan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

Flashback off~

.

.

.

Yesung mempercepat larinya saat matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tidak dipedulikannya nafasnya yang sudah tersengal dan kakinya yang sudah meronta meminta berhenti.

.

.

.

"dimana Kyuhyun? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Yesung bertanya- entah pada siapa- dengan panik. Khawatir dan ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Para member SJ M hanya menatapnya iba tanpa ada seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

"kenapa kalian diam? ADA APA SEBENARNYA?" Yesung berteriak frustasi. Ketakutan sungguh mendominasinya saat ini. Segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk menari di otaknya. Airmatanya pun seolah menjadi pelengkap untuk menunjukkan betapa takutnya seorang Kim Yesung saat ini.

.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung dan memeluk namja manis itu. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Yesung yang semenyedihkan ini. "tenanglah Hyung. Kyuhyun pasth baik-baik saja. Dia namja yang kuat. Kau percaya itu kan. Kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuknya hyung." Siwon mengusap punggung Yesung lembut. Memberikan ketenangan sebisanya.

.

"hiks... Hiks... Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Hiks... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Siwon? Hiks hiks... Kyuhyun hiks..." isakan lirih yang ditahannya keluar. Tidak mampu lagi menahan sesuatu yang seolah menghimpit dadanya. Pertahanan nya pecah.

.

"selesai recording tadi Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar. Saat ku tanya, dia bilang dia harus segera menemuimu. Tapi saat mau menyetop sebuah taksi karena tidak mungkin dia menunggu kami dan pergi naik van. Sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan kuat." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

.

Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang menemani para member SJ dan juga isakan lirih Yesung yang terkadang menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**~KyuSung Day~**

.

.

.

.

Cklek~

.

.

.

pintu di depan mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dokter? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Yesung langsung melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mendekati sang dokter. Begitu juga dengan member yang lain.

.

Dokter itu menghembuskan nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "maaf. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain." ujar dokter itu dan menatap para member SJ dengan tatapan minta maaf.

.

"tidak mungkin. Haha kau jangan bercanda dokter. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Haha" Yesung tertawa sumbang. Tertawa dengan airmata yang seolah berlomba membasahi pipinya.

.

"katakan kau berbohong dokter. Kau bohong kan? Iya kan? KAU BERBOHONG KAN?" Yesung berteriak dan mencengkram kerah baju sang dokter. Membuat para member SJ M tersentak karenanya.

.

"tenangkan dirimu hyung. Kita harus mengikhlaskan nya." Siwon memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Mencoba menenangkan Yesung dan menghentikan tindakan anarkisnya pada sang dokter.

.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG CHOI SIWON. HAH? APA YANG HARUS KU IKHLASKAN? KYUHYUNKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI. DIA TIDAK BOLEH PERGI.. LEPASKAN AKU CHOI SIWON BRENGSEK.." Yesung berteriak. Meronta dari pelukan Siwon. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Dia mendorong Siwon yang notabene jauh lebih besar darinya, hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Dan Yesung langsung berlari masuk ke ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

Yesung tercekat. Seolah ada ribuan jarum kecil tak kasat mata menghujam hatinya. Menyakitkan. Persediaan oksigen di sekitarnya juga seolah menipis. Sesak. Rasanya semua tenaganya lenyap saat melihat namja yang begitu dicintainya terbaring tak 'bernyawa'.

.

"Kyu..." lirih Yesung. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu.. Kau sedang bercanda kan? Iya kan? Ayo bangun. Ini sungguh tidak lucu. Hey! Ayo bangun... Kau ingin mengerjaiku? Hahaha... Aku tidak akan tertipu. Ayo cepat bangun hiks..." Yesung terisak lirih. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Sedangkan para member lain hanya menatapnya iba dari pintu.

.

.

"ayo buka matamu Kyu. Hey! Hiks hiks... Apa kau lupa ini hari apa hah? Hiks... Kau lupa dan ingin pergi begitu saja? Atau kau takut aku marah karena kau lupa mengucapkan selamat hem? hiks... Jadi kau memilih untuk pergi begitu? Hiks hiks... Kau fikir ak-aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja hah? Dalam mimpimu tuan Cho. Sekarang ayo bangun. Bangun Kyu hiks hiks... Aku mohon buka matamu dan bangun Kyu hiks hiks..." Yesung merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai samping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya lemas. Tenaganya hilang sudah bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berdiri. Isakan lirih terus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Bahkan wajahnya sudah benar-benar basah oleh airmata.

.

.

"bangun Cho Kyuhyun hiks hiks... Aku berjanji aku tidak akan marah padamu hiks.. Jadi aku mohon bangun Kyunie hiks... Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Saranghae.. Hiks.. Jeongmal Saranghae.. Hiks hiks..."

.

"benarkah?"

.

Yesung terdiam saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Di dongakkannya kepalanya dan terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah pintu. Dilihatnya para member SJ M yg sibuk menahan tawa mereka.

Yesung bangkit dengan masih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di atas ranjang dan member SJ M secara bergantian.

.

.

.

"aku hampir mencekik maknae setan ini jika dia tidak juga menyudahi sandiwaranya." ujar Donghae sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Namun kikikan kecil masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

.

"aku bahkan sudah akan menyuntiknya mati jika dia tidak juga mengakhirinya." ucap Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

.

"oh ayolah hyungdeul. Harusnya kalian memujiku atas acting ku barusan. Bahkan seorang Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae saja lewat. Bukan malah mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan berbau anarkis seperti itu." Kyuhyun berujar malas. Sedangkan member yang lain masih sibuk menahan tawa mereka. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Tingkah Yesung tadi mungkin.

.

.

"apa maksud semua ini?" suara Yesung terdengar dingin walaupun masih ada getaran di nada suaranya.

.

"baby..." Kyuhyun ingin meraih tangan Yesung tapi Yesung menepisnya dengan cepat.

.

"kalian membohongiku eoh? Menjadikanku bahan lelucon bodoh kalian? Haha" Yesung tertawa sumbang.

.

"baby aku bisa menjelaskan se..."

.

"apa kalian puas? Kalian puas membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh hah? KALIAN PUAS?" Yesung berteriak marah. Rasa takut dan khawatirnya menguap. Berubah menjadi rasa marah, sedih, kecewa.

.

"baby..."

.

.

PLAKK~

.

.

"Hyung..." seru para member SJ M saat tiba-tiba Yesung menampar Kyuhyun.

.

"jangan menyentuhku maknae. Dan panggil aku Hyung." Yesung kembali menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu menamparnya dan memotong perkataannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun tajam.

.

"hyung ini..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat Yesung menatapnya tajam.

.

Kyuhyun menatap semua member SJ M. Memberi tau pada mereka bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dan seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Para member SJ M pergi meninggalkan Kyusung berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang seperti enggan untuk menatapnya. Dia bisa melihat mata Yesung-nya yang berkaca-kaca, menandangan airmata itu siap tumpah kapan saja. Bahkan dia juga merasakan nyeri di hatinya saat melihat jejak-jejak airmata di wajah Yesung yang masih begitu kentara di wajah manisnya.

.

.

"baby.."

.

"kau puas Cho Kyuhyun? Huh? Kau senang kan? Kau pasti sangat senang melihat bagaimana bodohnya aku tadi." Yesung memotong (lagi) ucapan Kyuhyun. Suaranya bergetar dengan airmata yang tadinya menggenang. Kini mulai kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari kedua onix nya yang memandang Kyuhyun sendu.

.

"bukan seperti itu baby. Aku hanya..."

.

"kau hanya bercanda itu maksudmu? Bercanda eoh? Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu Tn. Cho." Yesung terus memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Seolah tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Kyuhyun.

.

"baby jangan seperti ini. Biarkan aku menjelaskan..."

.

"lalu aku harus seperti apa? AKU HARUS SEPERTI APA MAKNAE?" Yesung berteriak. Airmata nya semakin menunjukkan betapa sakitnya dia kini.

.

"dengarkan aku dulu baby. Aku bisa..."

.

"Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku hah?"

.

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU KIM YESUNG" teriak Kyuhyun. Merasa jengah dengan Yesung yang terus saja memotong perkataannya.

.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR APAPUN DARIMU MAKNAE..."

.

.

.

sreet~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung hingga namja manis itu limbung dan jatuh tepat di depannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi beralih ke tengkuk namja manis itu dan menahannya. Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Yesung dengan ciumannya. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan rontaan Yesung.

.

.

"mmmmppphh..."

.

.

PLAKK~

.

.

Yesung langsung menampar Kyuhyun setelah dia berhasil lepas dari dekapan kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa berdenyut karena sudah dua kali di tampar oleh Yesung. Bahkan kepalanyapun terasa ikut berputar.

.

Kyuhyun memandang datar Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"sudah? Atau masih kurang? Belum ada 10 menit dan kau sudah menamparku sebanyak dua kali Yesung." Kyuhyun masih menatap Yesung datar.

.

.

"baby dengarkan aku" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dan menuntunnya duduk di hadapannya. Tatapannya berubah lembut. Yesung kali ini tak menolak pun tidak juga menyela ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

.

"baby, maaf jika aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuatmu terlihat bodoh." Kyuhyun berucap lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada Yesung. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Yesung. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu terulur menghapus airmata di pipi Yesung. Diraihnya dagu namja yang sangat dicintainya ini agar menghadap ke arahnya.

.

.

"aku begitu takut saat Jongjin bilang kau mulai meragukan cintaku" Kyuhyun tersenyum "kau ragu padaku? Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi? Padahal aku yakin kau tau seberapa besar aku mencintaimu Yesung."

.

"tapi kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku atas anniversary kita." lirih Yesung.

.

.

"aku memang terlambat karena jadwal yang sangat padat. Aku ingin menelponmu tadi malam tapi baterei handphone ku habis. Tadi pagi aku ingin menghubungimu tapi manajer hyung datang dan menyuruh kami cepat bersiap untuk recording di KBS. Dan setelah selesai recording aku bergegas pergi untuk menemuimu. Tapi mobil salah satu staff tidak sengaja menyerempet ku di parkiran. Aku memang berbohong tentang tabrakan. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku memang kecelakaan. Kau lihat perban di kepalaku ini? Ini benar bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat." Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "tadinya aku tetap ingin pergi mencarimu. Tapi manager hyung dan member lain bersikeras membawaku ke rumah sakit karena luka di kepalaku. Aku takut kau semakin marah padaku karena itu aku dan member lain merencanakan hal ini. Aku tidak tau jika reaksimu akan seperti itu. Maafkan aku baby." lanjut Kyuhyun. Diciumnya singkat bibir Yesung untuk menyakinkan namja manis itu.

.

"happy 7th anniversary. Saranghae baby." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

.

"nado saranghae Kyu" Yesung tersenyum. Entahlah, seharusnya dia masih marah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun dan melihat kejujuran dimatanya, rasa marahnya seolah menguap entah kemana.

.

"aahh" Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat Yesung menyentuh luka yang tertutup perban dikepalanya.

.

"apakah ini sakit?" Yesung bertanya dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

.

"tentu saja baby. Ini sakit sekali. Terlebih tadi kau menamparku dua kali. Rasa sakitnya jadi berkali-kali lipat. Aahh ssshhh... Sakit sekali" adu Kyuhyun manja dan berlebihan-_-

.

"ah mianhe Kyu. Aku terbawa emosi tadi" dan Yesung yang entah terlalu polos- atau pabbo- dengan mudahnya termakan oleh acting murahan Kyuhyun.

.

.

~cup... Cup~

.

.

Yesung mencium luka di kepala Kyuhyun dan pipi dimana dia tadi menamparnya.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya nya kemudian.

.

"aku rasa tidak. Tapi disini juga sakit baby" ujar Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya.

.

"dasar mesum" Yesung mendorong wajah Kyuhyun menjauh.

.

.

"harusnya kan kau tau apa maksudnya ck" Kyuhyun menggerutu yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan bosan dari Yesung.

.

"lalu apa penjelasanmu tentang beberapa hari kemarin?" Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun serius.

.

"penjelasan tentang beberapa hari kemarin? Apa maksudmu baby?"

.

"beberapa hari belakangan ini kau tidak menghubungiku. Bahkan pesanku juga tidak kau balas. Apa baterai handphone mu habis selama itu eoh? Atau kau memang benar-benar sibuk hingga tidak sempat walau hanya sekedar membalas pesan dariku." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

.

"oh. Kalau itu aku hanya sedang kesal padamu"

.

"mwo?"

.

"iya. Aku sedang kesal padamu baby. Apa-apaan postingan twitter mu itu. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada si Kuda liar itu dengan kalimat seperti itu. Apalagi pict nya. Apa tidak ada gambar kalian yang lain yang bisa kau upload? Itu membuat si kuda jelek itu besar kepala dan menjadikannya alat untuk membuatku cemburu kau tau." jelas kYuhyun. "dan tadi apa yang dia lakukan padamu? aku mendengar kau meminta dilepaskan olehnya. dasar kuda jelek. mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. awas saja dia"

.

"Yah! Itu kan hanya postingan biasa. Kau terlalu berlebihan. dan lagi tadi dia hanya mencoba menenangkanku pabbo"

.

"tapi itu luar biasa menurutku. Bahkan si kuda itu juga menganggapnya begitu. apalagi kau tidak mengucapkan selamat melalui sosial media saat aku ulang tahun 2 bulan yang lalu"

.

"kau ini... Lagipula saat kau ulang tahun aku kan sudah mengucapkannya secara langsung. Dan kau juga sudah mendapatkan yang lebih kan" Yesung mengecilkan kalimatnya di akhir yang membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai

.

"memangnya apa yang sudah kudapatkan?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung dengan seringaian mesum di bibirnya.

.

"aaa... I-itu... Kau..."

.

"bagaimana jika aku menginginkannya lagi dan akan ku anggap sebagai hadiah darimu?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka telah bersentuhan kini.

.

"a-apa mak..mmmppphh..." belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapan, Kyuhyun sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Tangan kanan nya meraih tengkuk Yesung dan menekannya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

Sedangkan Yesung, seperti terbuai dengan perlakukan Kyuhyun, diapun ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan-lumatan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun merebahkan Yesung diranjang Rumah sakit dan menindih Yesung tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

.

.

Yesung memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun saat merasakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Dan dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya Yesung yang tengah mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Keadaan Yesung saat ini sungguh menggoda. Bagaimana tidak, wajah merah, tatapan mata yang sayu, bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya dan juga sedikit terbuka untuk mengais oksigen. Oh... Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Yesung saat ini.

.

"aku menginginkannya sekarang baby" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif dan mencium kedua pipi Yesung.

.

"m-mwo? Tapi ini di rumah sakit Kyu. Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk dan melihat kita?"

.

"begitukah? Aku rasa itu menarik. Aku ingin mencobanya. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Kyuhyun kembali membungkam bibir Yesung sebelum namja manis itu kembali melayangkan protes. Dan ciuman kali ini terkesan lebih dalam dan menuntut.

.

"kyu..mmmppphh... Yak cho...mmmppphh... Eeengghhh..." Yesung melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun membuka 2 kancing bagian atas kemejanya dan memasukkan tangannya lalu mulai mengelus dada mulus Yesung.

.

.

.

*tutup tirai*

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

hehehe...

gimana? gimana? gimana? gimana? gimana?

aneh kan? tadi kan udah Ryu bilang di awal kalo ini aneh -_-

ini Ryu anggepnya #elah KyuSung jadian tahun 2007 ya^^

jadi kan kalo sampe 2014 jadi udah 7 tahun. jadi pas kan #banyakan jadi xD

.

Tadinya mau buat Kyu mati beneran._.v

tapi kasian dong. Masa di hari anniversary nya Yesung harus menjanda(?)

jadi yah... dengan minimnya belas kasian pada si evil Cho itu, dia tetap Ryu hidupkan^^

.

.

yang kemarin cuma mau testing"...

eh FFN error jadi ke publis u,u

jadi HARUS Ryu hapus^^v

ini dia yang beneran xD

Terimakasih sebelumnya bagi siapapun yang mau membaca coretan aneh ini :)

.

**Happy KyuSung Day \^o^/**


End file.
